


You're a Jedi, Bucky

by Llama_Alpaca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Not a Serious Fic, but i had to write it, i wrote this in 5 minutes, it's bad and i feel bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama_Alpaca/pseuds/Llama_Alpaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a Star Wars movie night, Bucky learns something about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Jedi, Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not take this fic seriously. I am not a serious writer.  
> I was inspired by the fact that Sebastian Stan looks like a young Mark Hamill.

"I'm telling ya, Buck, you look exactly like Luke Skywalker."  
"Steve, you're deranged. We look nothing alike."

Inside the Avenger's tower, on a communal lounge high in the sky, Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Natasha were having a movie night. Sam wanted to show Bucky his favorite movie and Steve hadn't gotten around to seeing Star Wars yet, so they all agreed on watching the original trilogy. Natasha was sitting in a corner complaining about the BluRay edits, which Bucky didn't understand at all. 

"No, he's right Bucky," Sam said, "if you take away your brooding 'I hate everyone except Steve' demeanor, you two could be twins. Well, you'd be triplets because... never mind that."  
"Wait, triplets? Luke has a twin?" Asked Steve.  
"I didn't say that," replied Sam.  
"Luke and Leia are twins."  
"NATASHA!"  
"Wilson, they'll find out eventually."

Just then, a swirling portal appeared next to Bucky. A cold, metal hand reached out the portal. Then, none other than Luke Skywalker himself walked out the swirling magical teleporter. But like, it was Luke how he looked in The Force Awakens, not like Luke in A New Hope.

"After all these years I've found you!"  
"Mark Hamill?" Asked Sam.  
"Who is Mark Hamill? No, I'm Luke Skywalker. Haven't you seen my biographical movies? I've traveled many parsecs to find you, my son."  
"Son?" Everyone in the room asked.  
"Yes, my son. You're a Jedi, Bucky. You even have a metal arm. That's like the only thing you need to be a Jedi."  
"If you're my father, then who is my mother?"  
"Episode VIII isn't out yet so I can't tell you. But whoever she is, she's also the mother of my daughter, your sister, Rey."  
"Who is Rey?" Asked Steve.  
"I knew Rey was a Skywalker. You owe me $10, Wilson," Natasha finally spoke up, "How the hell did you think she'd be a Kenobi?"  
"Ben had no children. He was gay. He was in love with my father, Anakin."  
"That'll be another $10, Wilson."

"So are you going to take Buck away from me? Because I am not letting him slip away from me again. Never again."  
"Bucky needs training to be the Jedi he was meant to be, but you can come too. The Force is strong with you. With all of you actually. I've been keeping an eye on all of the Avengers and every single one of you are strong with the Force and can become Jedi. But you'll need metal arms. Bucky's already got that done so he's good to go."

Then Tony, Bruce, Rhody, Clint, T'Challa, Wanda, Pietro, Peter, Scott, Vision, and Thor entered the room all at once. It was a big room so everyone could fit perfectly fine. They all followed Luke through the portal and ended up in the Resistance base on D'Qar. Anyone without a metal arm had a limb removed during Jedi training and they all became cool Jedi and punched Kylo Ren in the face.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
